


The fire in your heart is out

by mychemicalclifford



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Rose and Christian Bromance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalclifford/pseuds/mychemicalclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian has a confession. </p><p>Another sigh. Then, “I slept with Viktoria last night.” </p><p>He waits for the eruption. Rose just stares at him, for three ridiculously long seconds. Then her hand snakes out, quick as lightning, and smacks him upside the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire in your heart is out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D This is my first story posted on here so thanks for reading it! Beware: There are spoilers for Last Sacrifice in here, so don't read if you haven't finished the series yet. 
> 
> This is just a random drabble, mostly focused on the friendship between Rose and Christian. I also have a thing for Christian/Viktoria ;) (sorry Lissa!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Her dark eyes scan over him and a mocking sneer follows. “You look like hell.”

Christian drops into a chair with a miserable groan. His face buries into his arms. “Yeah? Well I feel worse.”

Rose snorts above him. “If this has anything to do with the little lovers spat between you and Lissa, I’d love to _not_ hear about it. I get enough of her endless bitching.”

His shoulders stiffen at the mention of her name and Rose’s guardian eyes catch it immediately. She stops mid-rant about them “making up already” and pauses. Even with his eyes covered, Christian can imagine her face changing as the pieces put themselves together in her mind. Rose was a lot— _a lot_ —of things, but stupid was definitely not on that list.

“Christian?” He can hear the warning in her voice.

He sighs, lifting his head up. As per habit, his lips twist into a taunting smirk. There’s no humor there, though. Not this time. “You’re going to want to sit down for this one, Rose.”

All mockery has fled from her face now too. She ignores his suggestion, of course, and eyes him warily. “What did you do, Ozera?”

The words come out easier than he expected them to. Maybe because it was the sole reason he had come here, to her place. He had sought her out specifically—his best friend, though he wouldn’t ever admit it—to empty his secret. She was the only one he could really talk to about this and also the only one who was ever completely honest with him. He didn’t need comfort right then. He needed someone he trusted to give him the truth about how badly he fucked up. And maybe some guidance on how he could fix his screwed up life.

Rose was the perfect girl for the job.

Another sigh. Then, “I slept with Viktoria last night.”

He waits for the eruption. Rose just stares at him, for three ridiculously long seconds. Then her hand snakes out, quick as lightning, and smacks him upside the head.

“Ow!” Christian glares. “Look I know I—”

“What the HELL is wrong with you?” Rose cries, her thunderous volume making him wince. Her eyes crackle down at him with a fiery intensity that would scare off most Strigoi. “Holy shit, Christian.” She spins around on her heel and starts pacing around her and Belikov’s kitchen. He watches her miserably. “Not only did you cheat on the freaking _ruler_ of the entire Moroi world—oh no.” She laughs humorlessly. “You did it with your guardian’s baby sister! You’re going to get Dimitri arrested for _murdering his own charge_!”

Christian jumps up from the table and approaches her, cautiously. He never thought the day would come where he would have to actually beg Rose Hathaway for anything. Well, he also never thought she would become the closest thing he’d have to a sister.

“ _Please_ Rose.” He sees how the words halt her and hurries on. “I know I fucked up, okay? But I need you, for like five seconds, to not be Lissa’s best friend. Don’t be Her Royal Majesty’s super special guardian or even be Dimitri’s girlfriend. Just…be my friend.”

She’s quiet for a long time, her eyes assessing him. They may have gotten really close over the past two years, but Christian knows he will never be able to see through her guardian mask, when she does rarely slip into it. Finally, she exhales deeply and drops the mask. Her lips curl up slightly. “You’re a bigger idiot than I ever pegged, Chris.”

He exhales too, though his is in relief. “Given. But…I didn’t cheat on Lissa, you know.”

“You really think she’s going to see it any other way?”

Christian doesn’t answer and sighs. “What the hell am I going to do?”

“That depends.” Rose moves to sit down at the table and he follows her. She meets his eyes with a probing gaze. “Do you actually want to fix things with Liss or…?”

The other question hangs in the air between them, the words a little too dangerous to speak aloud. Or does he want to be with Viktoria? Does he want to throw away the past year with Lissa, and her heart, forever? Does he want to start a scandal that could possibly follow the three of them for the rest of their lives? Does he want to go against every rule there is by involving himself with a dhampir—his guardian’s younger sister, no less?

But Viktoria was so much more than that. In just four short months she had snuck past his walls, both the old and the new, and fitted herself perfectly into his heart. It wasn’t even about the sex. Christian had been falling for her _months_ ago, before everything had up-ended with Lissa. She had become his confidante and good friend—the only friend he had outside of Lissa’s circle. And when everything had turned to shit the night before, she had the first person he wanted to see; the only person he needed to be with.

“Yes.” Christian sees Rose’s look and quickly shakes his head. “I mean, yes to the other thing. Look, I’m always going to care about Lissa. She meant a lot to me and I am who I am now, in a large part because of her. But there are some things that can’t be fixed.” He swallows. “And I…I just want to be with Viktoria.”

He can’t bring himself to admit he’s in love with her, not even to Rose. But it doesn’t matter.

“Hmm.” Rose’s eyes glint in amusement. “You’re not that big of an idiot, after all.”


End file.
